world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
101613doirdean
07:43 -- talentedAviator TA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 19:43 -- 07:43 TA: how's it going man 07:43 GA: good, you? 07:43 TA: good 07:43 GA: apparently kate got in the game! 07:44 GA: she's in a new world! 07:44 GA: do you think she could die? 07:44 GA: apparently its dangerous 07:44 TA: what are you talking about?? kates should be dead 07:44 GA: uh 07:44 GA: no...? I just... 07:45 GA: i just talked to jack. 07:45 GA: a few hours ago. 07:45 TA: didn't you here, a massive asteriord smashed in to the area were her house was 07:45 GA: oh shit 07:45 GA: that was probably the game 07:45 GA: oh, jack is the one who server'd her in 07:45 TA: haven't you been watch- how could a game do that 07:45 GA: no, i havent been watching the news, and no, i dont know how 07:45 GA: er 07:46 GA: you said 25 years at least! 07:46 GA: but an asteroid... 07:46 TA: also, haven't you seen the news, the area around kate's cabin was wiped out, their were no remains of her house at all 07:46 GA: yeah thats because she got in the game! 07:46 GA: it transported her to a new area 07:46 GA: along with her house 07:47 TA: how could it do that 07:47 GA: i have no clue 07:47 GA: i wonder how these cool military things you sent me work, but i dont question it 07:47 GA: i just be content with my superconductors and shit 07:48 TA: well, anyways her's isn't the only house that has been wiped out by an metor, apparently their have been vents similar to hers happening all over the world 07:48 GA: whoa 07:50 TA: yeah, and apperently their are more on the way, supposedly enough to wip out all life on the planet, but im sure somthing is just wrong with the sensors, seeing as how no one saw any such thing in the sky until a few days ago 07:50 GA: uh 07:50 GA: i remember seeing a thing because i like science about large asteroids hititng the earth 07:50 GA: wont it like 07:50 GA: break 07:50 GA: because its brittle now that its cooled 07:51 TA: well, yes but that won't make much of a difference when it's the size of texas 07:51 GA: yeah... 07:51 GA: er 07:51 GA: dude you might want to like, tell someone about the impending end of the world 07:51 TA: with thoundsands of other smaller one on their way as well 07:52 TA: but, they already know, how do you think i know, i get all my info from the bugs in the classified meeting room 07:52 GA: okay but 07:52 GA: i mean like 07:52 GA: everybody in the world 07:52 GA: if everyones gonna die and sburb is the only way out shouldnt we distribute sburb illegally or something 07:53 GA: or get as many people as possible into a building and play sburb there 07:53 TA: i can't, that would cause wide speard caous, and what wuld that do? 07:53 TA: would* 07:53 GA: well kate survived 07:54 GA: and uh, chaos and meeting up with loved ones is better than dying without any forewarning 07:54 GA: scientists will see them coming anyway 07:54 GA: right 07:54 TA: trust me, the giant metor raining down upon them from outer space will be plenty of warning 07:55 GA: but if they come in like a week... they could have an extra week! 07:55 GA: or, we could try to save them 07:55 GA: i mean i have both disks right here 07:56 TA: dude, trust me on this, 07:56 GA: alright 07:56 TA: 1. I get the feeling that the disks weren't ment to be shared 07:57 TA: 2. they don't have a week left as it is, at most we all have 4 days 07:57 GA: oh shit 07:58 TA: that is when the biggest one is going to touch down, sure some of humanity will survive it, but not for long, as the air will fill with posionious gas and the smoke will bolt out the sun 07:58 GA: but 07:58 GA: oh gOD 07:58 GA: THE INTERNET 07:59 GA: I KNEW I ASKED FOR A REASON 07:59 TA: FOR THE LAST TIME IT IS IMPOSSABLE TO DOWN LOAD THE INTERNET 07:59 GA: BUT IT WILL BE GONE 07:59 GA: D: 08:01 TA: WELL, GOOD THING ME AND THE REST OF HUMANITY WON"T BE ALIVE TO MOURN IT'S LOSS 08:01 GA: get in a bunker! 08:02 TA: OH GOODY I CAN LIVE FOR A FEW MONTHS BEFORE DYING OF STARVATION, LUCKY ME 08:02 GA: YOU COULD POWER A LIGHT WITH THE INFINITE POWER OF THE ATOM FOR A WHILE 08:02 GA: also, once the earth settles down, you could farm 08:03 GA: restart civilization 08:03 GA: maybe we'll find a way to save everyone! 08:04 TA: WHAT PART OF THE SUN WILL BE BLOTTED OUT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND 08:04 GA: after the dust settles! 08:04 GA: CALM DOWN 08:04 GA: WE'RE GONNA GET YOU THROUGH THIS 08:04 GA: ALSO ME TOO 08:04 GA: IM IN DANGER TOO 08:05 TA: THEIR IS NO HOPE, FOR THOSE OF US WITHOUT SBURB, IF WHAT YOU SAID IS TRUE 08:05 GA: I DONT KNOW WHAT IM SAYING 08:05 GA: IM JUST THINKING 08:05 GA: now calm down 08:05 GA: you'll survive! 08:06 TA: how? 08:06 GA: idk 08:06 GA: maybe we can bring the earth into the session too 08:08 TA: I don't think that is a good idea 08:13 GA: agh 08:13 GA: well uh 08:13 GA: you should probably stock up on all kinds of plants and seeds and canned foods 08:13 GA: head into a bunker for like a year or two 08:13 TA: dude, it's fine i have come to terms with my death, in fact i gonna go out in a blaze of glory 08:13 GA: and save as many people as possible also some stuff like literature and info 08:13 GA: uh 08:14 GA: that sounds like a horrible idea 08:14 TA: FOR I WILL RIDE THE WIND OF THE APOCOLAYPCE, INTO OBLIVION ON THE WINGS OF MY JET WHILE BLOWING UP AS MANY OF THOSE GOD DAMNED METORS AS POSSIBLE 08:15 GA: holy shit 08:15 GA: yeah! 08:15 GA: do that! 08:15 GA: dont die! 08:15 TA: CAUSE TO DAY I AM CANCELING THE APOCOLYPCE 08:15 GA: alright 08:16 GA: but howre you gonna blow them up before they get too close 08:16 GA: at this point its probably already too late if theres only 4 days 08:19 GA: alright well, dont do anything stupid, stop the apocalypse, and make sure humanity survives on 08:19 GA: now i gotta go play this game 08:19 GA: cya dude 08:19 TA: yep, good luck man 08:19 GA: dont let this be the last time or im killing yer ass double dead once my time's up 08:20 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering talentedAviator TA at 20:20 --